The Basketball Which Shiroha Plays
by twinkcookies
Summary: Kuroko happens to meet a boy called Shiroha, who became very close to him and the GoM. Since Shiroha has lack of basketball skills, the GoM agrees to train him, but one day a tragical thing happen. Shiroha jumped from the third floor in front of Kuroko's eyes, leaving a secret that Kuroko himself must find out. Pairings: GoMxKuroko, maybe a little ShirohaxKuroko and GoMxShiroha
1. Chapter 1

**Hello whoever's reading out there! (I-I don't even know if anybody will read this)**

**Thank you for finding my story. It was probably invisible out there. This is my first FanFic btw, so I apologize if I hadn't meet your expectations. I hope you enjoy it! And please, leave a comment in this story. I want to know what you think. Plus, kindly, Fav (I'm not fo-forcing you or anything! Baka!).**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke at all. I only made the OCs and this is just a FanFiction.**

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: White

Kuroko walked past a park that he knows really well - he would always cross it everytime he went to get some vanilla milkshake after school. Today the park that is usually quiet with only a few people chillin' is packed with some group of middle schoolers playing basketball.

The teal haired teen stopped on his tracks and watched them play for a few minutes as he took small sips on his milkshake.

He finally decided to watch closer seeing the game was quite exciting to watch. He stepped into the park and sat on one side of one of the empty benches, ignoring a sky-blue backpack on the other side.

Since the people playing wear identical school uniform, it was almost impossible for Kuroko to tell which team is which and who's in who's.

One of the players caught his attention though - It was a boy with light brown hair, almost seems orange. He has a pair of hazel eyes, similiar color to his hair. He got a black framed glasses clinging onto his collars. Kuroko watched in curiosity waiting for the glasses to probably fall.

Another thing that make the boy caught his attention is his skills. It was not even the littlest bit great, but it wasn't really bad, either. Other words, his skills were like Kuroko's, only a little better, and that the brunette didn't have any special skills unlike Kuroko.

He received passes and only stumbled because the others pushed him. His passes misses a few times, but partly not his fault because his pass was too powerful, some people failed to receive it. He tries to shoots several times, but only 1 out of 3 goes in. He couldn't dunk, either. He missed his guards and man-to-man quite often, but probably just because he was too tired - Kuroko noticed that he was sweating more than the others.

Their stares met, but the boy broke it immediately as he got a game to continue.

After a while, another boy from the group looked at his watch and told everyone it's time for them to finish the game, probably because he was the owner of the ball and needs to get home now.

Some groaned, and some others, like the boy were too exhausted to even say anything.

Kuroko could see the boy coming at his direction. He quickly looked away and the brown haired boy took a seat next to him, only far, on the other side. He dug through the backpack which Kuroko didn't really pay attention earlier. He swored something under his breath before glancing at Kuroko.

Quickly his eyes widen and he scoots closer to Kuroko.

"Excuse me, is that vanilla milkshake?!" The boy half-shouted, pointing at Kuroko's cup.

Kuroko was startled and wasn't expecting any words from him, but he managed to hid it under his poker face. "Yes it is... What about it?" he replied carefully.

"This may be a rude request, but can I please have some leftover? I forgot to carry a water bottle with me"

"Sure, I had enough anyway", Kuroko said before handing his cup, keeping his polite language on.

"Arigato", the boy quickly said taking the cup fast but politely, removing the lid and straw, and drank it straight away from the cup like he hasn't drink in two days. He sighed and gathered his minds before turning to Kuroko again who is watching him.

"Thank you. Err, may I know your name and address, Kōrei-sha (Older person)? I feel weird asking from a stranger, and I promise I would repay you someday" the boy said, smiling nervously at Kuroko.

"'Kōrei-sha'?" Kuroko muttered in confusion.

"Aah, sorry. I sometimes use language not in a proper way", he stammered. "I'm not fully Japanese, you see".

Kuroko smiled at him to calm him down and he pick up a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and wrote down his name and address.

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm from Teikou", the teal head said softly.

The boy received the paper and put in in his bag, before turning to him again as he put on his glasses.

"I'm Shiroha Yuuya, nice to meet you, Kuroko-san", he said before he stood up and give a medium bow. "I'm from Honai, not far from Teikou. Do you mind if I just come to Teikou instead?"

Kuroko nodded slightly. "I'm in the basketball club, if you need to find me"

"Cool! I heard Teikou's basketball club is quite 'elite', isn't it?!" Shiroha said in excitement. "Does that mean you too? May I try one on one against you?" He pulled out a basketball out of his backpack before dribbled it to the middle of the empty court, even before Kuroko agreed.

Kuroko sighed and he stood up, walking lazily to his direction.

* * *

"Eto... Kuroko-san?"

"Huh? What is it?"

Shiroha smiled nervously.

"Are you really... From Teikou...?"

Kuroko nodded. It's been 10 minutes since their one on one match and Shiroha the amateur (in his opinion) has beat Kuroko with wide score difference.

Shiroha stared in an unsure expression but keeping his nervous smile on. Before he could speak up again, Kuroko cut him.

"I knew you'd say something like that", Kuroko sighed lightly. His gaze turned serious, but his face remains emotionless. "Our gameplay is just different... That's all..."

"What do... you mean...?" Shiroha's expression turned serious also due to Kuroko's heavy atmosphere.

"I am a shadow", Kuroko continued briefly. "I stayed under the light, supporting it from the shadow. The brighter the light is, the darker the shadow gets-".

"Whoa, whoa, wait a tick", Shiroha interrupted, waving his arms in front of him. "You are not trying to freak me out by pretending to be a ghost, right? But too bad, Kuroko-san. I'm too old for those tales."

"This isn't any scary stories"

"Lalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" Shiroha cried closing his ears and pretending not to hear.

Kuroko chuckled at his childishness. He stopped to ask a question.

"But Shiroha-kun... May I ask why the game finishes before?"

"You mean the one with my classmates?"

"If that's who they are, then yes"

"The ball owner needs to go home, just like street football."

"Then why do you have a ball?"

"Oh, this? I got from my..." Realizing his mistake, Shiroha clasped a hand over his mouth then stared at Kuroko in a how-did-you-know way. Kuroko shrugged and tilted his head. Shiroha smirked bitterly.

"I'll tell you... Soon. Soon, but not now".

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

Shiroha grinned before continuing his words. "That's why we must meet again! And you must also show me your gameplay!"

A thin smile formed across Kuroko's lips. "Yeah... We will..." he said raising his pinky.

Shiroha raised his own pinky and linked it with Kuroko's. "Yeah".

_End of chapter_

* * *

**I know this may be quite short, but hopefully I will write longer chapters in the future and let's just hope my writing skills along with my story improve. Sorry for any mistakes, grammar and all - English is _not_ my first language. It's my third, so deal with it.**

**Looking forward to be seeing you in the next chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^w^!**

**If anybody is even reading this *beep*, can you please comment to let me remember you? :3 **

**Thx! I would also like to know what you guys think of this story!**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I only made the OCs and this is just a FanFiction**

_**Anyway, here goes nothing...**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bento

_SLAM!_

"Nice pass, Tetsu!" Aomine cheered receiving Kuroko's pass. With a few quick steps, he managed to pass 2 people without hardly any effort and jumped under the ring to do a loud dunk.

He walked to Kuroko to give him a quick bro fist (I call it that way xD) before continuing on their practice.

"You're a little slower than usual, Daiki" Akashi, their feared captain told the said person in a calm voice. Aomine clicked his tongue but nodded knowing challenging or go against Akashi will mean death penalty.

"Alright! Break for 10 minutes!" Akashi clapped twice to get everybody's attention, since shouting isn't really his style.

"Kuroko-chin, someone at the door's hoping to see you", Murasakibara lazily said walking to Kuroko and popped a cheese stick into his mouth. "What I know, he brought something that smelled good".

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko called softly before taking steps to the door of the gym.

There, he saw the waiting face of Shiroha's, but it quickly changed to a relief expression once he saw Kuroko.

"Konnichiwa~" The brunette greeted. Kuroko noticed he was holding a big red lacquer box with bright gold leaves, arrows and dragon design carefully against his chest, afraid his clumsiness will betray him. Kuroko could tell that Shiroha handles the box with great care, probably afraid of losing the thing inside the box.

"Thank God I found you. I thought I was going to cry entering this unfamiliar school with no one that I know..." Shiroha admitted, laughing nervously. He avoided any eye contact with Kuroko, and looked at the view behind Kuroko - the GoM, and everyone else in the club.

"...Here", He said softly, handing the red box really carefully and slowly as if handing a baby. "You can share it with your _friends_", he continued pressing the word 'friends'.

"Thank you, Shiroha-kun. Want to go inside? I could introduce you to them", Kuroko held the box the same way Shiroha did.

"Eh?!" Shiroha muttered his face flushed, but eagerness were written in his eyes. Kuroko noticed straight away.

Before he could say anything else, the teal head grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the gym. Kise was the first one to notice.

"Your friend, Kurokocchi?" he asked in a cheerful tune. Kuroko nodded which caused Shiroha to stare at him in wonder.

"I-I'm Shiroha Yuuya, year two", the said boy muttered.

The other Generation of Miracles plus Momoi noticed and gets closer to see the new face. Shiroha hid behind Kuroko, though it didn't really help since he is actually a little taller than him.

"My, he's shy, isn't he?" Momoi said scooting closer to Kuroko.

"That uniform, he's from Honai?" Midorima asked not in the slightest bit of curiosity. Kuroko nodded again. "They're going to be against us in the Season Cup. Well, that's if they survived until they meet us, of course", Akashi added not moving his eyes away from the brunette. Shiroha frowned at him which Akashi ignored.

Kise leaned closer to pinch Shiroha's cheek. "He's cute just like you, Kurokocchi~"

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing!"

"Tetsu, what's in that box? It smelled good", Aomine sniffed, tapping the red lacquer box. "Oh, this is Shiroha-kun's. He told me I could share it with you guys", Kuroko explained. "Hopefully it's snack, I ran out of potato chips", Murasakibara shook his empty potato chips pack.

Kuroko placed the box at an empty bench and opened the lid carefully.

"More box?" Aomine observed unhappily.

"It's a bento box, dumbass. That means it must be food", Midorima corrected, fixing his glasses. Midorima was right. Next to the two layers bento box there's a huge light blue thermos and colorful plastic cups stacked together. Under the dark red bento box there's a plastic tupperware box (If you don't know what it is, just search in google image. I don't know what it's called in other country).

"So fancy, it's two layers!" Kise pointed out, tracing through the gold designs of the lacquer box.

Kuroko slowly placed the bento box next to the lacquer one and everybody else excluding Shiroha gathered around to see what's inside.

"OOoooohhhh!" They all gasped, their eyes sparkling (except Akashi because he's awesome like that).

One whole layer is filled with all rice, and the other one is probably _one of_ the most complete bento side dishes. There's vegetables and tofu on one side, and the other side is packed with many types of fruits. At the center it got omelets, chicken katsu, beef teriyaki, a few sushi rolls, and some other food I'm too lazy to mention.

The tupperware one, which Aomine got the permission, is filled with honey lemons.

"This is so... Luxurious..." Midorima stated, actually out of words to say. The others could just agreed.

Kuroko turns to face Shiroha. "Shiroha-kun... This is too much,... Are you serious...?"

"Positive", he replied shortly. Then he reached for his shirt pocket and came out with stacks of chopsticks. He handed it to everyone.

"You must eat too, Shiroha-kun", Kuroko assured when he saw one leftover chopstick. "It seems unfair if you don't". Shiroha smiled and nodded.

"Well then, itadakimasu~" the brunette stated, parting his chopstick and ready to dig in. The others followed.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Whoa, wait!" Kise stopped them. The others stared at him in confusion.

"It may look good, but how about the taste? I shall be the experiment bunny and sacrifice myself by trying first. Stand back, guys!" he announced, clicking his chopstick together.

Akashi and Kuroko ignored him, and took the ebi katsu anyway. They popped it into their mouth as everyone watches them. Then the teal haired and the red haired froze.

"I... It's good..." Akashi breathed.

"I have just tasted a little piece of heaven..." Kuroko mumbled.

"Woah! Kuro-chin and and Aka-chin looks so happy!"

"I-It's true! I never seen their face like this before!" Aomine added in disbelief. (Think about the sandwich incident).

Aomine took the sausage and chewed it along with a roll of sushi.

"Ah, I doubt Satsuki could cook better than this..." he sighed tasting the deliciousness slowly. Momoi sent him a murderous glare. But she must admit she couldn't disagree with him, after she tasted the chicken katsu.

"This taste..." Midorima murmured in disbelief. "I'm glad I'm still alive until today..."

"Oh, praise the Lord!" Kise cheered.

"Ao-chin, don't take the last sushi! I haven't taste it yet!"

"It's not my fault you're not fast enough".

"Tetsuya, you do realize you ate more than usual, right?"

"Huh? Oh, I did?"

While the GoM was busy praising the food and all, only Shiroha chewed his food quietly. He would smiled for a second or two when they praised how good it is.

"Shiroha-kun, do you cook this yourself?" Momoi asked, representing the whole GoM.

He nodded and shrugged.

"Cool! You should cook more!" Kise praised, giving him two thumbs up.

"Dessert, anybody?" Murasakibara blurted out, offering the box of honey lemons to everyone, including the people outside the GoM, eating one himself.

"This lemons... They're not any normal lemons!"

"Even the honey are high qualities!"

"Shiroha-kun seems to be a rich guy", Kise whispered to Kuroko. "I... guess..." he whispered back.

"That's actually strange, don't you think? If he's rich, why did he cook by himself?" Midorima who overheard their conversation added when Shiroha wasn't listening.

"Mi-Midorimacchi! Overhearing somebody's conversation is not polite!" the blond guy jolted in surprise.

"But Shintarou is right", Akashi joined. He placed his finger at his chin, thinking. "And I thought the Shiroha family doesn't have any children..."

Kuroko stared at him, interested in what he says. But the voice of the brunette they're talking about ended their conversation.

"Here, have some drink. I made it from the leftover of the honey and lemon water", Shiroha offered as he poured the liquid from the thermos to the plastic cups and handed it to everyone.

"Arigato, Shiroha-kun", Kuroko thanked when the brunette refilled his cup. Shiroha smiled bitterly. He takes advantage of everybody else that is too busy eating to hear their conversation. "Kuroko-san... That's my line..."

"Huh?"

Shiroha took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Because of you, today I can meat the Generation of Miracles and get to know them. You don't know how grateful I am, really. Compared to what you did, those food couldn't repay you..." he looks around to see everybody else before looking at Kuroko again.

"I'm happy... People can actually smile because of me..." he finished lowering the volume of his voice.

"Shiroha-kun? You sounds heavy", the teal head tilted his head in confusion. The boy he was talking to shook his head as a reply. "Oh, it's nothing, really", he assured and turns around to refill Aomine's drink, leaving Kuroko staring at him, frowning slightly. Why is Shiroha so mysterious and hidden?

The Teikou basketball club continues their practice while Momoi helps Shiroha to clean up the boxes. After he packs all the stuff, he sat down on the bench next to Momoi watching the others playing. His eyes were gleaming watching the others with enthusiasm which Momoi noticed.

* * *

"Aah, that taste of good meal is still left in my mouth" Aomine sighed on his way home with the GoM plus Momoi and Shiroha.

"Hey Shiroha-kun, may I request for honey lemons everyday?" Kise said cheerfully turning in Shiroha's direction. Midorima stepped on his foot on purpose at his selfish request.

But the brunette shrugged. "Sure thing"

They chatted away happily as Shiroha watched the lively group being very close to one another. He stopped on his track. Kuroko who noticed stopped also.

"What's wrong, Shiroha-kun?" he asked, a worried tune in his voice.

"I've been thinking..." Shiroha looked down, before hesitating and looked at Kuroko with eyes full of gloom.

"Kuroko-san... You should tay away from me..."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

**Yeah! Second chapter, MADAFAKA!**

**Don't mind my rudeness. Anyway, I'm so happy reading the reviews! I found myself grinning like an idiot! xD**

**Sorry if you've been wondering in the first chapter what the hell is up with this Shiroha person, and that you still haven't found answers but only more questions in this chapter. Don't worry, because it was meant to. Kuroko must find it out in this story!**

**Thank you for your support and see you in the next chappie! *bro fist***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Like always, thank you for your reviews and follows! Hope this chapter could repay it!**

**Just note that Shiroha is second year of Middle School while Kuroko and the others are third years. And yeah, I know that this stories full of wtf mysteries and unanswered questions, but you have to keep on reading to find out!**

**I'm also bad at expressing scenes with words, since I'm more of a picture person. But I just hope... You will enjoy it *nervous laugh***

**When I finished this chapter, I re-read the whole thing and thought; "This is not good enough! My followers deserves better!" then redoing it, and end up with a chapter not much better Dx**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I only made the OCs and this is just a**** Fan****Fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shiroha's Special and Only Skills  


_"Kuroko-san... You should stay away from me..._

Kuroko was laying on his bed with a manga in his hands. He has just finished a bath and he's now is only in his shorts and the most comfortable t-shirt he could find.

Since that day, Shiroha's voice saying those lines keep on ringing in Kuroko's head. What in the world does that even mean? Kuroko stopped reading the manga he was about to finish and looked up at the ceiling of his room instead.

It's been around a week since that day and Shiroha would always visit them with honey lemons. He already starts being welcomed into the group circle of the GoM - while he gets closer to the GoM, his closest person there is Kuroko, but somehow the teal head himself still feel a little tension between them. He felt close... but far at the same time.

Another thing is, Kuroko doesn't know where he lived. Everytime they went home together with the GoM, they would always part at the park where Kuroko and him first met. The brunette will always convince them that his house is not so far away, and of course most of the GoM believed him, except Akashi who suspects he's lying.

What a strange guy.

That's the line Kuroko would reply if anybody asks him what does he think about Shiroha.

Kuroko would always finds Shiroha actually trying to avoid the GoM including Kuroko and Momoi the best he could. But with the GoM's friendliness, it almost seems impossible.

That's when Kuroko the usually quiet and calm person starts to sink in his own wild imagination. What if Shiroha is a ghost that live in the park? What if he's actually an orphan? Even though Kuroko believes he's rich, he never seen Shiroha with his parents or at least a driver to pick him up. What if he's been dreaming all this time? What if he's a spirit that couldn't 'let go' because he still hasn't fulfilled his wish of making friends?

He remember hearing Akashi saying the Shiroha family doesn't have any children. When Kuroko asked why he told him the wife passed away four years ago and they don't have any children until then. Kuroko came to think Shiroha's probably adopted or some kind. But when he came to think of it, he has never heard of 'Shiroha' around here before.

Kuroko held his forehead. Thinking about all this makes him a little sick. Maybe it's better to discuss it with someone, but who? Akashi is a good option, but he predicts that the red head would threaten Shiroha instead. Kise and Aomine isn't bad, either. He trust them and all, but he don't really think they care about Shiroha as much as he did. He decided to tell Momoi. That's probably the best option he could think of now. He might as well just not tell anyone.

He decided to get some fresh air, so he changed into his tracksuits pants and grabbed his black hoodie. He looked around the room to find his basketball that's usually wandering around. He picked it out and flew out of the room.

* * *

Once he was outside, the cold early autumn air seems to warn him. He wrapped the hoodie tighter around himself and surried to the park with his basketball.

He knows it seems to be a pretty dumb idea to do at seven at night, but he actually enjoys it. He practiced shoots and like he predicted, it only went in twice or three times. Now he was hoping to have someone to be his playmate.

Suddenly, a cold wind blows, pierced to his skin causing him to shivers. Then he heard fast footsteps of high heels coming through his way, even though he saw nobody else there. He watched a lady with a thick coat - the source of the footsteps - running in panic with a shopping bag in her arms, as if her life depends on her run.

Kuroko watched in confusion, raising an eyebrow. The lady once again disappears into the darkness of the night.

After that a figure comes under the street light. It was Shiroha Yuuya. He looked at the lady's direction with eyes not just full of sadness and gloom, but also wrath and grim. He's also carrying a big shopping bag filled with many meats and vegetables, and also a little bag filled with only fresh lemons and high-quality honey jars.

This is probably the first time Kuroko's seen Shiroha in something else other than his uniform.

The brunette has a thick jacket on and below, he's wearing jeans and bright blue sneakers. A blue scarf was tied around his neck as he tries to burry his mouth and nose under it, away from the cold. His brown-orange hair is sticking out everywhere under his hood but his glasses is nowhere to be seen.

Now that he's here, did the lady ran away because of him? Kuroko tries to brush off the toughts but he couldn't. What if he's some sort of evil creature in human form?

Kuroko froze in place waiting for Shiroha could walk away. But the said person noticed him.

"Hello there, Kuroko-san", he greeted warmly as he walked to the teal head he's really familiar with.

"Shiroha-kun, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Kuroko didn't greeted back, but asked a question instead. Shiroha chuckled before replying.

"I could ask the same thing you know, especially with such thin clothing"

Kuroko looked down to his clothes as if there's a huge unwanted stain of ketchup there.

"I was just gone shopping, you see. It's better at night, it's not crowded and all and..." Shiroha paused before looking down, "...there's not much people".

There it is again. The tension.

"Well, what about you, Kuroko-san? It's a bit too chilly here for practicing, isn't it?" he asked in a polite manner, eyes moved to Kuroko's basketball that is tightly held in the teal head's arms.

"Say, Shiroha-kun..." he began. "Want to accompany me practicing a little bit? I don't mind you declining but-"

"Oh, why, sure thing!" Shiroha exclaimed suddenly as if he was hopefully expecting it. He placed his shopping bags on an empty bench and fixed his hood and scarf to make it better for him to move around.

They practiced shooting first thing, and like what they both predicted, Kuroko missed.

"Kuroko-san? You know that you should throw it to the square thingy to get better results, right?" the brunette pointed to the square drawn on the basketball stand. "I know, that's what I'm trying to do", the bluenette muttered a bit loud. Shiroha tilted his head.

"Don't mind everything else", Shiroha suddenly advised. "Just. Throw. With all your power"

Of course Kuroko would ignore an advice that's coming from the guy whose shoot don't always go in. He just shoot it the way he did before, and when it missed, he just stood there watching the ball falling with a blank but disappointed expression. while Shiroha himself just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"My turn? May I?" Shiroha confirmed, running to get the ball first. Kuroko nodded slightly.

Shiroha found himself in the middle of the court with the ball in his hand. He stared at the ring for a moment and leaned his hands to the back, ready to throw. Meanwhile, the hero of this story, the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya is staring at the brunette with a doubt it will went in.

The hazel-eyed student from Honai didn't took another hesitation. What Kuroko knew after, he saw everything in slow motion (let's make it more epic).

_WHOOOSH_

When the ball escapes Shiroha's hand, a loud, thundering sound of the basketball splitting the air at full speed roared through the park.

Despite the power, the ball didn't go in, it hit the basketball stand, with a hitting sound almost as loud. It caused the basketball stand to shook violently, and actually make it stumble a little.

"Ah, Dammit. It's still not perfect yet", Shiroha groaned. Kuroko on the other side, was awestruck. Such incredible... Power... He thought. The only thing missing is his accuracy. Kuroko understood straight away. This is Shiroha's _only_ **and** _special_ skills.

"Sugoi, Shiroha-kun..." Kuroko admitted, out of more better things to say. "Really? I think your misdirection and invisible passes are better, Kuroko-san", Shiroha told him, dribbling the ball at his direction.

He motioned signaling Kuroko to catch the ball before he passed it to him. "Thanks, I finally could get my hands on basketball again", he said in a rather soft tone and he picked up his shopping bag. Kuroko stared at the stuffed bags.

"Nee, Shiroha-kun, do you live alone?"

Shiroha jolted in surprise. After he gather himself again, he frowned at Kuroko. "Why do you wanna' know that?"

"...Nevermind the question, then" Kuroko replied avoiding his gaze even though what he really wants is the opposite. He really want to know.

Negative aura seems to be shooting out of Shiroha, so Kuroko decided to change the topic. "Would you like to play with us tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

"I mean..." Kuroko cleared his throat, but keeping his straight tone still on. "Tomorrow. In Teikou, would you like to play basketball with us? I realize the others will acknowledge you more if you did".

Shiroha's hazel eyes widen, but the rest of his body froze. Not because of the cold, of course.

"You... want me... to play?..."

"Indeed"

"Thanks..." he answered solemnly. "...I would love to..."

An icy breeze broke their conversation, this time it causes Kuroko to sneeze.

_"Hatchoo!"_

"What a funny little sneeze", Shiroha chuckled. He unwrapped his scarf and wrap it around Kuroko's bare neck. "You can keep it as long as you like", he told him. "_I dont... need them anymore..._"

"Thank you, Shiroha-kun. It's really warm. But we really need to get going. It's getting colder"

Shiroha only nodded as a reply. Kuroko turned to leave, waving. Shiroha waved from the distance. Once he makes sure the teal head is gone, he sighed.

"_Stop trying to make me get out of the cage..._

_...Kuroko-san"_

End of Chapter

* * *

**Alright, I gotta end this here... Sorry if this chapter is a little boring and unimportant... ;_; *sulks in a corner***

**Anywayyy, if any of you have been wondering, NO, I'm not trying to make any ShirohaxKuroko here. I'm only designing them as friends, and focusing on KurokoxGoM (But he's just so perfect with anyone). There will only be a few bromance between them, but if you ask for *cough* more, I don't mind either.  
**

**My deepest apology if this Shiroha guy kinda pisses you off because of his mysterious background.**

**Okay, hope to see you in the next chapter. Stay awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**...I'm back...**

**Now let's get down to business. First off, I read a review saying that Shiroha shouldn't have called Kuroko with -san because it means 'Mr.' or some kind, yadda yadda. Anyway, I don't really care for that matter. 1) I don't really know these Japanese calling, so, come on, try to understand. But if I am actually wrong, well then, forgive me *bows* 2) What has been published, can't be unpublished. 3) Kuroko is older than him, anyway. And Shiroha isn't fully Japanese, so probably he hasn't really understand these thing like me. **

**I'm not sure whether I should keep that -san going on or what. But for now I will. Will change soon, though. I'm fixing that in this chapter.  
**

**I know this FanFic is not focusing on sports, but mystery instead. But that's just how it should be, so, just chill the hell out.**

**Aaaaanndddd, in this chapter there's a reason why I won't make the story focusing on ShirohaxKuroko. Hope you're prepared in some yaoi. Don't like yaoi? Skip this chapter, it's not that important, anyway. Kuroko plus the GoM won't appear much in this chapter. **

**This chapter's probably also short, so, I hope you can understand.**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I only made the OCs and this is just a FanFiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yoshida  


Shiroha gazed at the never-ending sky above him. The Honai's school rooftop were always empty, knowing Shiroha would always eat his lunch there. You know, they kinda... Avoid him, since he got some issues. Just under him, he could see the view of some couples having lunch together and some group of friends having a quick picnic. Meanwhile, he was alone.

He finally took interest in his lunch. With his fork, he stab it to the head of an octopus-shaped sausage like it was some sort of enemy. He admit himself his cooking were excellent, but he would love to have someone else cook for him. He wouldn't even care if it tasted bad.

"Yuu! There you are!" A shrilly voice called out for his name.

Shiroha didn't even bother to turn arond to face the source of voice. It was already very familiar for him - Yoshida Akira, his only acquaintance in this whole school. An actually popular guy with good reputations and a fan club for his great appearance.

The boy with the matching uniform has fine raven colored hair and a pair of really dark blue charming eyes. He held a wrapped lunchbox in his left meanwhile his right arm is holding a really small blue gift sack.

Shiroha didn't even know why they became acquaintance at first place. He didn't know either why the raven haired always insisted on hanging out with him.

"Ah, if it isn't Akira" Shiroha mumbled aloud lazily glancing at the raven haired as if he has just realize he was there.

"You sounds like you're not happy I'm here", Yoshida replied casually taking a seat next to the eating brunette. He unwrapped the lunchbox and opened the orange lid to reveal his home made lunch.

"Hey, don't just suddenly sit and eat next to someone", Shiroha said between mouth full of food. Yoshida sticked his tongue playfully at him.

"Yuu, you're spatting rice everywhere"

"Don't joke around, Akira", Shiroha stated, suddenly became serious. "You don't want to be seen with me. Just go down and eat with your _friends_", he finished, couldn't help pressing the word 'friends'.

Yoshida raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Aren't you my friend?"

He received no reply.

They continue eating in silence. It's not an awkward silence, but actually a rather comfortable silence. They're used to this already. When they finished 2/3 of their food, Yoshida handed the brunette the blue gift sack.

Shiroha blinked before stared at the gift sack. "For me?"

Yoshida rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just showing it to you"

Shiroha chuckled a bit before taking it slowly. "Thanks. What is this? It's not my birthday or anything, you know,... Anyway, may I open it?". The raven haired nodded and the person he was talking to open it right after he saw the nod.

Inside were just some madeleines. Some of the edge were a little burned, and Shiroha could see the raven haired made it himself. "Thanks again", he murmured shyly before taking a delicate bite. "It's good", he commented. "Only a little burned and too sweet"

Yoshida threw him a big and sweet smile. A shade of pink decorated his face. "Thanks. I made it in the last cooking class." he explained.

"Err, I mean - I receive and ate too many from my admirers I couldn't ate my own - and thought of giving it to you", he quickly added in panic, adding 5 more shade of pink to his flustered face.

"Uh? Oh, okay then"

There was a silence when Shiroha was nibbling through his madeleine. Not a comfortable one.

"Ne, Yuu"

"What is it?"

"You... You're always gone right after school without even telling me anything... Where were you, exactly?"

Shiroha stopped nibbling.

"Things... I don't want to share with you..."

"Eeh?! Why?!" Yoshida whined putting on his best puppy eyes and stared into Shiroha's hazel eyes deeply. Shiroha took a moment to blush at his cute reaction which caused Yoshida to smirk triumphantly. But too bad it wore off quicker than he thougt because Shiroha's next words felt like it just shot him.

"Because... _I'm not your friend..._"

Yoshida could feel his heart cracking a bit. But then he smirked and put away his lunchbox before doing his next move.

He leaned closer to Shiroha on cat position and whispered huskily yet seductively. "If I'm not your friend... _Then what am I to you?_"

Shiroha's cheeks turned crimson red as a pair of dark blue eyes gazed deeply into his hazel ones. He mouthed his answer but no words came out of his sore throat. He already knew this popular acquaintance of his is a bi, and sometimes he will get a little 'out of control' on him. For the past months he has tried to get used to it, but couldn't help since he's a bi himself.

"Akira, please" Shiroha squeaked, trying to push him away gently. Yoshida obeyed him but continues to stare and smiles at him seductively. Shiroha's expression were too cute to resist. He's biting his lower lip and frowning, but the blush just couldn't wore off his face so quickly. It's even more red now.

"Aww, you're so cute. I've always knew you're a little tsundere", he purred, admiring his rare blush.

"Stop joking around, Akira!" The brunette fumed, embarrassed that his red face wouldn't wore off so quickly. He hope he could crawl into a hole of embarrassment right now and... DIE!

"It's your fault you're too easy to mess around with" Yoshida cooed, taking a piece of his madeleine.

"Aki-"

A pair of strong arms tackled him down, before he could even finish a word. He pinned his hands down really tightly on all fours but leaned his face closer than how it should've been. Shiroha, startled at his lab partner's (who thinks the frog's stomach is the funniest thing on Earth) sudden move, could only chanting words Yoshida couldn't understand.

"Back to main topic; _where were you, **Yu-u-ya**?" _he whispered huskily, saying the syllables in his name. A shiver ran down Shiroha's spine. If he start calling without nickname, then he must've been pretty serious and will keep on nagging him.

"Yuuya? Are you sure you want to stay in this position all day?" the raven haired purred slyly. "I don't really mind, though~"

Shiroha could see where this is going if he didn't think of a lie really quick.

"I was accompanying my father!" he lied. He couldn't help it.

"Oh?" Yoshida's expression softened, as he soften the grip on Shiroha's hands. "To where?"

Dammit. Why does Akira has to be a specific person, he thought. He sighed before continuing his foolish lie that the raven haired seems to believe.

"Parties he needs to attend, he said he wants to introduce me. W-We also bought flowers and, and, and,... Visited Rona's grave". Okay, that one seems to be pretty convincing. Except for one mistake... He prayed inside his head Yoshida hadn't notice it.

"For the whole one week?"

Shit. Of course. It's Yoshida Akira we're talking about here. Before Shiroha could fix his lie, the arms that were pinning him let go and the person scrambled off him. He stared at Shiroha with blank, yet gloomy eyes.

"Why don't you trust me, Yuu?" he sniffed, his eyes teared up a bit. "Do you hate me that much?"

The raven haired wiped his tears with his uniform collar before sniffing again. He packed his lunch box very slowly with the same eyes. Shiroha watched him, not knowing what he better say.

"Akira..." he called.

No answer.

"Akira", he called, again, this time louder.

Still no answer.

"GODDAMMIT AKIRA!" He raged, grabbed Yoshida by the shoulders and turning the raven haired to face him. He stopped. His eyes widen.

Yoshida is... Wha- crying? No. Just no. Yoshida would never cry just because of him, would he? He never cries. Not even when his parents divorced. Not even when somebody close to him in the class moved. So why is he crying now? Because of him, Shiroha Yuuya?!

The poor boy tried to wipe his own overflooding tears. Shiroha looked at him speechless. Finally without thinking, he pulled Yoshida to a hug. The crying boy felt a little relaxed, but he can't stop crying. Shiroha broke the hug to wipe his tears off with his thumbs. It's kinda useless actually - even if he wiped it, there's always more coming.

Yoshida, running out of breath, from all the small sobbings, sucked in for more air but his tears make him harder to. He struggled hard to breathe, it sounded like a hiccup of some sort.

"*gasp* Yu- *gasp* Yuu... *gasp* I-..."

"Breathe first, Akira", the brunette advised, not speaking until up now. Yoshida obeyed and hesitated before finishing off.

"*gasp* I... _I love you_..."

_...What..._

Before the startled brunette could react, Yoshida buried his face into Shiroha's shoulder.

"It's really embarrassing... You're seeing me crying... LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" More sobs. More silence.

"Akira, I..." Shiroha muttered. After breathing in air, he then continues, "I told you, I don't want to drag you into my world... And some goes with everybody else..." He tries to broke the hug, but Yoshida refuses.

"I don't want you to see me like this! I look like shit!" he whimpered "Ah, come on. Where is the naughty Akira just 5 minutes ago?" he rolled his eyes.

Finally, after what seems like a million years to Shiroha, Yoshida lifted up his face to face Shiroha's hazel eyes. Yoshida's eyes were red, his dark blues looked soul-less. his face were pale but his cheeks were flushed. His eyes stings from crying and his throat hurts.

"Go laugh"

"Huh?"

"You've seen me cry. So now, go laugh as you wish"

"I wouldn't do that", he patted the head of the raven haired, and running his hand between his locks. He gave him a comforting smile. "I don't deserve your tears, Akira."

His eyes darkened. "I'm just some mere human who's responsible for many deaths and don't deserve or will never get love"

Yoshida frowned. "But I love you", he said cuddling close to him. The brunette sighed. "Why do you choose me of all people?" He looked at the sky before whispering. "Until someday, someone will take me out of tha cage."

"I will wait for you", The raven haired whimpered, snuggling. "I will be waiting... At the other side of the cage".

"Thank you" Shiroha looked at Yoshida. He gave a soft peck on his forehead which caused him to blush madly. "Ne, Akira. I've found somebody".

"Somebody?"

"Not really 'somebody' though... There's around 7 people. Those who will hopefully... Take me out of the cold cage"

"That's good-..." Yoshida's words trailed off as he went asleep, snoring softly. Shiroha smiled at him before giving another kiss, this time on one side of his temple. He looked up at the sky, again.

"_Please hurry, Kuroko-san_"

* * *

Chapter Closing

"Hatchoo!" Kuroko sneezed.

"Eh? Are you okay, Kurokocchi?"

"Tetsuya, are you sick?"

"Kuro-chin wants a snack?"

"Tetsu, did you play in the cold yesterday?!"

"Go to the nurse office if necessary"

"I think I'm okay", Kuroko assured, taking Momoi's offer of handkerchief. "I think somebody's talking about me"

End of Chapter

* * *

**Done! That one was a pretty fun chapter to write.**

**And yeah, Yoshida's the reason why there will be no official ShirohaxKuroko. You might as well tell me what you think about the couple. Now since some romance are going on, I might as well rated it T - just in case.**

**Shiroha's secret were a bit revealed here, but it's not as nasty as it sounds (or maybe it is? I don't know what is 'nasty' in your opinion). And to get things clear, YES, Yoshida knew his secret, and YES, he is his lab partner in biology class.**

**I know this chapter's probably the most unimportant chapter in the whole FanFic. Plus it's pretty long, for such an unimportant chapter. I also didn't have time to re-read and re-check, since I'm too lazy. So, sorry for any mistakes and all.  
**

**I'm so happy reading the reviews! Thank you for all your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the 4th chapter, I was so scared to read the reviews, thinking you guys probably won't like me having OC x OC in one whole chapter and letting the FanFic not focused more on the GoM. But thank God, your reviews are positive.**

**Sooooo, I was listening to Gumi - Ten Faced while typing this and thought it would be fun to make Yoshida has multiple personality disorder. At the beginning of creating him, I was thinking of making him a Yandere xD, and then now when I rethink it, I was like, 'Why not?'**

**And that's how he bacame a Yandere.**

**He would have a special weapon (like Akashi and his scissors) and it would be cutters. First I was discussing with myself what would it be, and thought it must be something similiar to Akashi's - so I came up with cutters, since I think a machete or knifes would be too much. A mini chainsaw sounds cool also, but then I reminded myself this is not Mirai Nikki.**

**Then I question myself - what 'Dere' is Shiroha? I know he's a kuudere, or a dandere and a little tsundere. And I almost can't tell the difference between the kuu and dan, since he's both, I guess.**

***clears throat* Anyway, enough chitchat. Let the chapter begins.**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I only made the OCs and this is just a FanFiction.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Challenge  


"I should end today's lesson here, Good Afternoon" the fussy geometry teacher said as he stood up, prepared to leave.

"Good Afternoon", the students chorused, relieved that their last lesson for today is over.

Shiroha packed his stuff in hurry, but waited until the class is empty to go. He would play with the Teikou today, and he didn't want to be late. He impatiently waits, and stood up once there were only one people in the room beside him.

Too bad tough, that person is Yoshida. He stopped in front of the classroom door not letting Shiroha out.

Shiroha sighed, "Akira, please. Pretty-sugary-please with whipped cream and honeyed-cherry on top?"

"No unless you tell me where you're going" Yoshida insisted. "You owe me three things today"

"Three?"

"Yes; three. One, you always ran away after school. Two, you saw me crying. And three,..." Yoshida hesitated to check if Shiroha remembered. "You haven't answered my confession".

The brunette frowned at him, fighting back a blush. "I thought you weren't serious"

Yoshida snorted. He put both his hand at his hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? I'm waiting"

"Yuu? Hurry up"

"What do you want?!" Shiroha groaned.

"Your answers for number one and three", the raven haired stated, closing his eyes.

"What else would make you get out of the way?" Shiroha grumbled, glancing at the only clock in the room. "Anything but those"

"Three choices; let me come along with you, come to the Karaoke Shop next door at Saturday or-"

"Don't tell me there would also be other people?"

"Exactly"

"Akira! You know what will happen if I came!" Shiroha pleaded. "Well? What's the last one?"

Yoshida smirked before pointing to his face. "A kiss would do it"

The brunette glared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Never been so serious"

"Fine! I'll choose the second one!"

"How do I make sure you would really come?" The raven haired purred. Shiroha hesitated, before finally raised his hands up in the air as if surrendering. "Fine! Where do you want it?"

A heap of excitement filled Yoshida before he licked his lips signaling him.

"No. The forehead's the maximum"

"Hey! I'm the one who make the rules"

"Forehead!"

"Lips!"

"Forehead!"

"Lips!"

"Forehead!"

"Fine, cheek", Yoshida muttered in annoyance. Shiroha obeyed.

He checks around, making sure the hall is now empty before he leaned in and gave Yoshida a soft kiss on his left cheek. He sighed when he's done. "There! Happy?!"

Yoshida just grinned. He skipped down the hallway, feeling extremely happy. Meanwhile, Shiroha tried to cover his red face and decided to use the other stairs to get down, grab his shoes, and get outta there.

He ran to the gate while keep on looking at the street clock. He didn't realize someone was following him.

* * *

When he was about to cross the street, he caught a glimpse of purple hair and light blue hair in a candy shop.

"Konnichiwa, Shiroha-kun" the sound of a very familiar teal head called.

"Ah, Kuroko-san. Mu-kun. Looking for snacks?"

"Yea, I lost in rock-paper-scissor and needs to accompany Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko explained.

"I was about to go to Teikou. Shall we go together then?"

Kuroko glanced at Murasakibara who has just finished paying 2 huge- I mean, humongous bags od snacks and candies. He waved lazily when he saw Shiroha and the brunette smiled back.

On the way to Teikou, Kuroko and Shiroha chatted while Murasakibara's mouth was too busy chewing some chocolates and chewy caramel.

Yoshida, who was following Shiroha from school, watched in jealously as his beloved Shiroha being intimate with some teal haired person he doesn't know. What he knows, from the uniform, they're from Teikou.

_'I'm sorry, Yuu, but I need to know where were you'_ Yoshida apologized inside his head. But why does Shiroha needs to lie? Why does he have to keep it a secret from him? He didn't like that person, does he?

Yoshida clenched his black cutter tightly. He lifted the black lifter (behold my awesome English) and the small but sharp blade shot up, ready to pierce anything it crosses. He aimed it at the teal head, but stopped... When he saw how happy Shiroha is with him. He put the blade back in and locked it, before stuffing it in his school uniform coat along with many other cutters. He turned, prepared to leave.

_"_Kuroko-san, do you know-..."

_'Ku-ro-ko? That is his name?'_

"Tsk!" he clicked his tongue. He burried his hand in his pocket, gripping tightly to a cutter.

_"I must do something... About this Kuroko guy..." _

* * *

"So, like Tetsuya requested, we will do a three against three match with Yuuya", Akashi announced to the GoM. They nodded because they couldn't refuse. Why? One; it's Akashi announcing, two; it's Kuroko who asked.

Akashi told them he don't want to join because he wants to observe them playing. They did some quick rock-paper-scissors, and the team was decided.

Team 1: Murasakibara, Kise, and Shiroha. Team 2: Kuroko, Midorima, and Aomine.

Kise sighed in annoyance at not just the team chosing, but also how unimportant this match is. Shiroha decided to encourage them.

"Akashi-san!" Shiroha called. Akashi glanced at his direction just right when he heard his name. They muttered something for a second or two, and then Akashi leaned closer to his side so Shiroha could whispered something in his ear. Once the red head heard it, his mouth carved to a smirk.

"Yuuya has suggested something great", he announced, snapping his scissors to get the rest of the GoM's attention.

"He told me, if he loses, the other team and me could ask him to do something and he would not refuses", he hesitated to take a breath. "And iif he won, he would do what his team asks him to do".

"Hoo! Sounds interesting!" Aomine exclaimed, suddenly get fired up.

"Anything? He means anything?" Kise asked in disbelief. Akashi nodded.

"I will say it first", Akashi spoke up. He clears his throat, then continues. He pointed his fingers at Shiroha.

"If you loses, you must call all of us with 'Onii-san!'"

"Eh?! Wha?!" Shiroha startled.

"Good one, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin!" the others roared.

"Buy me snacks~" Murasakibara said.

"That's lame, Murasakibara", Midorima sighed, fixing his glasses. He suddenly hit his fist to his palms. "I found something good", he mumbled out loud. "Be our loyal maid"

"Yeah! Another good one!"The others cheered while Shiroha was speechless.

"Come on, make it embarrassing so he don't want to do it", Aomine sighed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up at the ceiling of the gym, thinking. Finally he snapped his fingers.

"Wear a cute, loose, pajama cat costume!" he was proud of his answer. "Or even better, a maid costume with cat ears and cat tail!"

"For real?!" Shiroha squeaked.

"Aominecchi! You pervert!" Kise snapped. "Ah, and from me... Call me 'Onii-chan' and act like an adorable little brother! Feed me you bento while saying, 'Aaaahh~'" Kise squealed, began daydreaming.

"So selfish, Kise-chin"

"Tetsuya, yours?"

"Ah, umm..." Kuroko hesitated. He might as well take the advantage and choose something that might reveal who Shiroha really is.

"Invite us... To your house..."

Shiroha went stiff. He was still okay with other requests, but this one... Is dangerous for him. He stared in Kuroko's direction with eyes as if saying, 'What were you planning?!'.

Shiroha sighed. "Fine, I'll take it."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Anyway, what do you think of the idea of a fight between Yoshida and Akashi? I might as well put that in this FanFiction. **

**Next chapter is the sport part, which I realize I will have a hard and long time with it so I decided to update a separate chapter because I don't want you to wait for it for too long, because I know how it feels.**

**Alright, see you next chapter Minna~**


End file.
